Medical imaging (e.g., X-ray imaging and computed tomography imaging) is commonly used by medical professionals for diagnostic purposes. Medical professionals may analyze and interpret a patient's medical image in order to diagnose the patient's illness/injury. Artifacts in the medical image may complicate the analysis of the medical image and may prevent the medical professional from properly interpreting the medical image. Linear or curvilinear artifacts are a particular class of artifacts in medical images that may result from linear structures such as overlapping X-ray flat panel detectors or linear (including curvilinear) objects such as endotracheal tubes in the imaged region.
Although affected regions in the medical image may be adjusted manually to facilitate subsequent analysis of the medical image, such adjustment, performed by a medical professional, may be time consuming and therefore costly. Accordingly, tools that reduce the visibility of linear or curvilinear artifacts in medical images and that only require little supervision by a medical professional are desirable.